U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2017/0202303 (Shepherd et al.) discloses a shoe comprising a sole and an upper secured to the sole. The sole has a lower sole member, a heel member, a shank member, a heel cushion, and a foot pad. The heel member extends downwardly from the lower sole member. The heel member includes a heel outer peripheral surface and an open top heel cavity. The lower sole member includes a top surface and a lower sole cavity extending downwardly from the top surface. The shank member has a shank midfoot portion and a shank heel portion. The shank midfoot portion is in the lower sole cavity and the shank heel portion is in the heel cavity. The heel cushion is in the heel cavity. The shank heel portion is sandwiched between the heel cushion and the heel member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,353 (Feller et al.) discloses a footwear sole including a footwear sole base with a forefoot region, a mid-foot region, and a heel region. A lower heel cushion is positioned in the heel region. An upper heel cushion is positioned over the lower heel cushion. A shank with reinforcement ribs is positioned in the mid-foot region. A forefoot stabilizer is positioned in the forefoot region. The forefoot stabilizer includes an axial spine and lateral ribs.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,056 (Snow et al.) purports to disclose a shoe with increased flexibility in a forefoot portion that includes an upper, an upper lining, an outsole, a footbed, and a flexible insole. The flexible insole is located in the forefoot portion of the upper and is stitched directly to the upper lining along a perimeter of the flexible insole. The footbed includes a heel pad that is located in the heel portion of the shoe.